New Xmen
by MrsAlexLongbottom
Summary: Juliet never had any real friends, Ben was hurt so much by everyone around him, Sarah tried her hardest to be normal, and Spike never understood how humans could hate him so much if they knew. Then, they all get trained by the last of the X-men.
1. Falling Down the Rabbit Hole

**I don't own X-men (No matter how many times I wish I did) and be nice this is my first story :-D**

It is not a person's fault if they are different. In fact, someone unlike the others is a reward to the pathetic "normal" people. There is a special type of different people called mutants. Mutants are superheroes to some, but monsters and freaks to others. A great war took place, where humans tried to get rid of mutants. It was a near success, but a few mutants were left. Those few left were the ones who taught me, Sarah Simmons, how to use my powers.

Everything started on what seemed like an average day in September. School had just begun and I didn't have many friends. My day started perfectly normal, the alarm beeped me into reality, when I'd much rather be asleep. I was never really a morning person, more of a night owl. Looking at my alarm clock told me if I wanted breakfast I would have to get up soon. I got dressed in a black and blue striped shirt with some old jeans. I then brushed my long, black hair, and did all the other morning stuff in a daze. My sister, Larena, had already left for work, forcing me to make breakfast. Knowing from experience that if I cooked on the stove I would burn myself, so I had a bowl of Cheerios. Then, I heard the school bus pull up to our tiny apartment and rushed outside to get in.

I sat down by myself in the front, like I did everyday, pushed up my black framed glasses, and people watched. My version of people watching was different from the normal "just looking around" one. I'd look around and read the people. See, I can guess about people and most of the time I'm right. I can also kind of tell the future, but I'm not psychic, I'm intuitive. Psychic people have visions and are always right, intuitive people just guess and are wrong sometimes. I looked to a blonde bimbo who was in my class flirting with some guy. I could tell she was very manipulative just by the way she was getting the guy to do her homework. The bus slowly screeched to a stop and in front of it was the brick learning prison I was forced to go to.

I walked down the hall to get the books I needed out of my locker. I then proceeded to my first period class: history. History has always been my worst class. I walked in, avoiding everyone's eyes, and took my seat. The teacher, Mrs. Fisher, walked in, her floral dress swishing as she walked. Then she spoke with a slight Spanish accent, "Hello, class, today we'll be starting a group project. I will be picking your groups, but you get to decide what topic you do off of a list I'll be passing out," She picked up a pile of papers on her desk then began to pass them out, "On the back is what I will be grading you on. There will be five groups of four, and there are seven topics, so you should not have the same topic as any other group. This assignment is due right before Christmas break. You will give an oral presentation and hand in all your citations,"

I looked at the paper and it read:

Topics for history project

Renaissance

Industrial Revolution

The Civil War

World War I

World War II

The Cold War

The Mutant War

After she finished passing out the papers, Mrs. Fisher announced "The list of groups is on the board. Please come up and look in an orderly fashion,"

Everyone rushed out of their seats to see who they had in their group, while I slowly made my way to the list. It said I was in group five with Juliet Rain, Ben Richardson, and Spike Thompson. I walked over to the pushed-together desks that had a little piece of paper taped to it, saying "Group 5". Sitting there already was the blonde bimbo from the bus, a very scared looking boy, and an African cutie. I sat down in the only seat left. The African cutie smiled at me and I immediately looked down and my face turned brighter than an apple. Then he started talking in a very confident voice, "I think we should do the mutant war. I even know a place where a battle was," We all agreed and told the teacher. Thankfully, we were the first to pick it, because we didn't have a backup plan.

We tried to get to know each other for the rest of the period. The cutie was Spike, the scaredy cat was Ben, and the bimbo was Juliet. Spike was so funny and thought I had a nice smile. Juliet was an orphan and went to so many different schools. Ben didn't talk much. We decided to meet Spike at this place where one of the battles took place the next day, Saturday, which was Juliet's birthday.

The rest of the day was a blur, I was to busy thinking about what I was going to wear the next day. Usually I don't care about that sort of thing, but Spike made me care for some reason.

I got on the bus and Juliet motioned to sit next to her. She was all the way in the back with all the popular kids. I walked down the aisle and all of my pimples, dark circles, and every other imperfection felt like a giant sign saying "FREAK OVER HERE". I sat next to her and she and all of her friends were talking fifty miles-per-hour. It was so fun to be with all the cool kids, but I felt out of place. When my stop came, I smiled and waved good-bye and walked up the stairs to my apartment.

Larena was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee, and eating chocolate chip cookies off of a plate. I sat down, putting my bookbag on the floor, and taking a cookie from the plate. Then, I decided to ask her if I could go to the battle grounds, "We're doing a history project and my group wants to meet at this battlefield tomorrow. I won't be out late and it's for school, so can I go?"

She looked at me and a warm smile lit up her face, "Of course you can go, Sarah. I'm glad you're finally making friends. Now, tell me about them. Are they popular?"

I then went in a full conversation about how Juliet invited me to sit with her, how Spike was so cool and confident, and how Ben was kind of creepy. When I finally stopped talking, it was 8 p.m. I still had to get a shower and pick out my clothes. I hurriedly ate a Hot Pocket and hopped in the shower.

I couldn't sleep well, I had too many thoughts. When I woke up, I pulled on my yellow blouse, paint splattered jacket, black skinny jeans, and my black Chucks. I left a note for Larena, saying I'd be back by 9 p.m.

I tried to follow the instructions Spike gave me, but it was hard. When I finally got there, I saw Ben and Juliet, but not Spike. I walked over to them and asked, "Where's Spike?"

Juliet told me in a very angry voice, "He hasn't showed up yet. I think we should go explore by our selves."

Ben and I looked at each other and while he said, "I-I don't think that's a good idea," in his scared, shaky voice, I said, "That's stupid." Apparently, it didn't matter what we thought, because she stormed off by herself.

I wasn't really going to chase after her, however I knew something was going to happen. Before I could get to her, she fell down a hole. Half of me was thinking how remarkably dumb she was, while the other half was thinking of ways to save her. I knew the only way to save her was to jump into the hole, too.

I closed my eyes and jumped into the dark, wide abyss.

**Waning: Lot's of cliffhangers! Please review ^^ Thanx 4 reading BYE!**


	2. The Blue Monkey Dude Explains

**Don't own X-men**

Falling down was the hard part, especially in what I was wearing. My jacket and jeans had holes and throughout them, and my skin was full of cuts and blood. I muttered a swear word under my breath when I thought of what Larena would say. Suddenly, I was knocked backwards on top of someone. Apparently, Ben decided to come. We both got up, and I punched him in the shoulder. I then shouted, "Next time, warn me, OK?"

He flinched and said, "OK, let's find Juli-wait are you bleeding?" He scrunched his face up.

I nodded and wondered, "You're afraid of blood? It's not that bad." I wiped off my cuts. A scream echoed the underground cave. "Crap, Let's go!" I shouted. We then ran to follow the scream. Juliet was shaking and crying. Ben and I ran towards her. She pointed behind us and let out the biggest scream ever.

Behind us was a blue gorilla, with humanoid features. I looked beside me and Ben had disappeared. To tell the truth, I was more afraid that Ben was gone than I was of the monkey. He just felt like a good person, trustworthy. I looked all around me, but he was no where to be found. Juliet must not have noticed, she screamed, "What the hell are you looking for? Get the blue thing."

Ben had appeared in front of me and looked like he was going to be killed. Juliet stood up and looked shocked. The blue monkey smiled and I noticed he was wearing glasses. Then, I looked at Ben who had just turned invisible then visible again. Any normal person would freak out, but being me, well, I smiled.

My euphoria did not last long, however, because an African lady with white hair came out, put her hands up, and it started to rain. I had no clue how it was raining underground, but I knew it was because of the lady. I looked behind me at Juliet and she was very upset that the rain was ruining her make-up, but not that it was raining underground. She threw her arms up, similar to the woman's, and the water seemed to avoid her.

Another girl, this one with a yellow and black pantsuit and brown hair, came into view. She walked over to Ben and pushed him backwards into the stone wall. He phased into the wall. The brunette started jumping up and down shouting in a perky voice, "They are! They are!"

The gorilla looked at me and said, "We have not tested her yet." I got in a fighting position, but he laughed, "We won't harm you. Your test is to show us how you're different. If you don't want to you don't have to."

I smiled at the challenge and did a series of cartwheels and back flips. I jumped onto a nearby wall and climbed to the top, then jumped off. Ben looked impressed, but I told him, "One more thing," Then pushed with my mind to lift the rock beside me. When it worked, Ben, gorilla, and a shadow coming towards us clapped.

Spike came into view and I dropped the rock. He smiled and said, "I'm sorry that I haven't told the truth, but we had to make sure you we're really mutants. Now, I can show you the real me." He grabbed his arm and slowly pulled it off, revealing a long, silver sword in it's place.

"Wow, that's amazing," I whispered.

Under his breath, Ben said, "I've seen cooler."

Spike proceeded to tell us what we really are, "You obviously know about the Mutant War, but we never really learned much about it at school. The humans were afraid we would change the world, so they did what they do best: fought. It was a mass genocide of mutant kind. Our kind were put in rooms and shot like in World War II. Some tried to rebel, but they just made it worst. Some mutants were kept in cells to experiment on, like these three. Humans were also afraid of what would happen if the experimental mutants had children. This lead to-uh-neutering those poor mutants. Thankfully, Beast, Kitty, and Ororo escaped. We don't really know if any other mutants escaped, but we sure hope so. After they left, Beast discovered a way to put their DNA into three babies, you three. Kitty broke into the hospital and choose you guys to be their mutant descendents. They found me and took me in when I was young. Now they're going to train you guys."

This was quite a lot to process. My mind was racing with a thousand questions. What would Larena think? Why did I have more powers than everyone else? Who would we have to fight? I mean in any fantasy movie where people learn they're learning to fight they have an arch nemisis or something.

Juliet was beyond ecstatic and was rambling about everything, "This is so cool! We're gonna train all together and become best friends. I'm also glad that you don't wanna hurt us. I mean, I was so scared. You heard me scream right?"

I was hardly paying attention. All I wanted-needed-was to get away, to wake up, or to pretend it wasn't real. I stuttered my goodbye, "I-I-My sister probably wants me home. I have to go." Then, I climbed up the hole to the top. Once I got to the top, I couldn't hold back my tears, and they poured out all at once. I ran to the only place I felt safe to cry: the abandoned swimming hole.

I walked the small path to the creek I always loved to swim at, and looked down at the cool water. I didn't have my bathing suit, so I striped into my underwear and bra. They were white with little red cherries all over them and they had a red bow in the middle of the bra and underwear. Leaving the rest of my clothes on the bigger rock (There were only three that weren't underwater). As I hopped in, the water washed away my tears. I was swimming toward the small waterfalls, an object it the water caught my attention. It looked like metal mixed with plastic.

I was so interested in the object that I didn't notice a rock fly out of no where and hit me in the back of the head, leaving me unconscious and alone, floating in the water.

**Yay cliffhanger :-) Review and you'll see what happens ;)**


End file.
